


Shhh, couch. Sleep now...

by Ser_Thirst_A_Lot



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fanart, Fluff, M/M, Madara complains but he'll learn not to eheheheh, Sleepy Cuddles, and Tobirama needs some quality sleep, look Madara makes for a comfy mattress okay?, problem solved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24094585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ser_Thirst_A_Lot/pseuds/Ser_Thirst_A_Lot
Summary: Sleepy overworked college student Tobirama mistakes 'poor innocent never-deserved-any-of-this' Madara for a mattress x)
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara
Comments: 7
Kudos: 155





	Shhh, couch. Sleep now...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Officer_Jennie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Officer_Jennie/gifts), [raendown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raendown/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Free Student To Good Home (Not House Trained)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17278655) by [raendown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raendown/pseuds/raendown). 



> tooth-rottingly cute raffle prize for Jennie :3

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for the view! :3
> 
> find me on [tumblr](http://louiserandom.tumblr.com)


End file.
